Friday 13th
by jemb
Summary: A BoothBrennan fluff piece inspired by that dreaded day, Friday 13th.


**_Personally, I think this is one of the best pieces I've posted. But I'll let you be the judge of that. Inspired by the crappy day I had on this recent Friday 13th, I offer to you, a Booth/Brennan fluff piece for your pleasure and enjoyment. _**

Temperance Brennan never believed in luck, good or bad. But then she never had a day quite like today before. Friday 13th is an ominous date for many but for Brennan it has always been just another calendar day. She has never believed in superstition; be it walking under ladders or a black cat crossing your path.

Until this Friday 13th.

xxxx

Brennan flops over onto her back, her hair spilling across the pillow and her baby pink tank top riding up as she stretches her arms above her head. Her eyes naturally open in the bright sunlight flooding through her uncovered window and she sighs contently having woken from an incredible dream about someone she shouldn't really be dreaming about. After a moment the realisation of waking hits her and she sits bolt upright, her head snapping to the left to look at the alarm clock on the small beside table. The time tells her it is 8.30am and Brennan groans, burying her head in her hands. She had intended on getting to work early today to get a head start on some neglected paperwork. Booth had kept her busy most of the last two weeks with three separate cases, not that she minded spending all that time with him, but her other work at the Jeffersonian was put on the back burner. _Looks like I won't be getting that head start today_ she groans to herself as she clambers out of bed. _How did I sleep through the alarm? Did I even set the alarm?_ She questions herself as she crosses the room, tugging down her tank top to meet the waistband of her white shorts.

xxxx

A few minutes later Brennan steps into her shower, expecting to be refreshed with the warm water blasting from the showerhead. But as she moves under the flow, she jumps back sharply and bangs her back into the glass partition in reaction to the ice cold water. _That'll leave a bruise_ she thinks as she rubs the aching spot. Cursing under her breath, she extends her hand to the tap and turns off the ice cold water. After wrapping her towel around her body, she pads through her apartment, leaving wet footprints across the hardwood floors. She checks the other taps then the mains and quickly establishes that she is going to have to call the super for the building. A heavy sigh crosses her lips and she moves to her bedroom, dries off and throws on some fresh clothes before grabbing her bag and rushing out the door. _A shower will have to wait until I get to the lab_.

Fifteen minutes later Brennan is seated in her car, ready to battle the rush hour traffic she normally avoids by starting work early. As she turns the ignition however, the car simply putters then goes silent. Brennan's head drops to the steering wheel, her mussed up bed hair falling forward. With a groan, she digs around in her purse and pulls out her cell, quickly calling a local company for a cab. She is told it will take at least forty minutes so Brennan makes the decision that she can walk to the Jeffersonian in that time and cancels the order.

On the lengthy walk to work, Brennan stops to pick up some much needed coffee from a small coffee shop a few blocks from her apartment. After taking a few sips, she heads out of the store and carries on walking, finding herself enjoying the warmth the bright morning sun is beaming down on her. She only gets as far as the corner when someone runs around and bumps into her. The coffee in her hand falls from her grip and spills all down her white shirt and onto her charcoal pants. She jumps, feeling the sting of the hot liquid on her skin.

"I am so sorry." The young man apologises as he runs off. Brennan glares after him then picks up the empty cup and tosses it in the nearest trash can. Wrapping her jacket close around her to hide the large stain, she continues her walk to work, making it there in forty five minutes without further incident.

"Sweetie, I've been calling you." Angela calls when she sees her friend striding through the lab towards her office. Brennan knows how Angela tends to overreact and she keeps walking. "Sweetie, wait up." Angela gives chase and catches Brennan as she walks through the door.

"Morning Ang." Brennan sighs as she sets her bag down on the table and begins to rummage through it.

"Sweetie, no offence, but you look horrible." Brennan lifts her eyes and glares at Angela. She knows her hair is a mess and the brown stain on her shirt isn't helping her self image.

"I know." She mutters as she continues to rummage through her large deep bag. "Damn."

"Bren?"

"My cell phone, I left it in the car." She slumps down in her chair and leans back, closing her eyes.

"What is going on with you?" Angela asks. "And what happened to your shirt?" Angela refers to the large brown stain covering the entire front of Brennan's chest.

"I've had a difficult morning." Brennan tells her.

"I know. You're late and you look like you just rolled out of bed."

"I overslept, my car wouldn't start and I had coffee spilt on me when I walking to work." Brennan explains.

"Oh, Bren." Angela says in an ominous tone. "You're cursed."

"Cursed?" Brennan scoffs.

"It's Friday 13th sweetie. Bad things happen on Friday 13th."

"I am not cursed." Brennan says firmly.

"Just watch out today. Okay."

"I do not need to watch out Angela." Brennan says as she rises to her feet. "I'm going to take a shower in the decontamination room." She announces.

"Fine, just be careful." Angela warns.

Half an hour later, Brennan is back in her office having had a basic shower and changed into the only clothes she had at the office, a low cut sleeveless black dress with a fitted bodice and flowing skirt which falls just at her knees. She wore to a cocktail party a few weeks ago and had it dry cleaned and returned to the lab because she was working that weekend and was unable to pick it up. She manages to dress it down with a cream cardigan she found lurking in a desk drawer. Her only real problem is the shoes she has. Sensible flat brown boots that come half way up her calves don't really go with her outfit and as she steps out of her office she can feel the eyes of all the lab technicians staring at her. A little embarrassed, she hurries to the platform, pulls on her lab coat and buries herself in her work.

xxxx

The rest of Brennan's morning goes relatively smoothly. She manages to complete the identification of a civil war soldier with Zach's help then returns to her office to concentrate on her paperwork. She only manages to start reading through the first page of a report when her office phone rings.

"Dr Brennan." She answers heavily.

"Bones, finally." Booth sighs. "I've calling you for like an hour already."

"I don't have my cell on me." She relaxes back into her chair and crosses her legs. The sound of Booth's voice brightens her day a little, especially since she knows why he's calling.

"Well I need you to meet me at a scene, we have a new case."

"I can't." she responds. But before she can explain why, Booth launches into the usual speech he gives when she tries to get out of a new case.

"Bones, I know you're busy. I understand that, I respect that. But…" Brennan cuts him off.

"My car wouldn't start this morning, I walked to work."

"Oh." Booth feels a little sheepish. "In that case I'll come pick you up."

"Fine." Brennan nods. _It's not like this day could get any worse_.

xxxx

Fifteen minutes after Booth's call, Brennan is loading her field kit into the trunk of his black SUV. He has stepped out in a feeble attempt to offer his assistance and she can feel him staring at her.

"What?" she spins around, hands planted on hips.

"Uh, nothing." Booth chuckles. "It's just, well, nice fashion statement Bones." He eyes her from top to toe, his gaze lingering on her boots, well not so much her boots but the milky skin of her bare legs above the boots and below the hemline of her dress.

"Ugh." Brennan rolls her eyes and makes her way to the passenger seat, climbing in as Booth closes the trunk and moves back to the drivers' seat.

"Bones?"

"Don't ask Booth." She sighs and stares out of the window as he moves away from the Jeffersonian.

"Okay Bones." Booth shrugs, sensing he shouldn't push her. _She looks pissed off today_.

xxxx

They arrive at the crime scene forty five minutes later. Local police have taped off an area near the riverbank and a large and growing crowd has gathered. Brennan grabs her kit and follows Booth towards the scene. As they get closer they have to push past the crowd who don't seem to want to make it easy for them. Located near a tourist attraction, the activity is continuing to draw spectators.

"FBI, step away please." Booth calls loudly as he pushes through. Brennan tries to stick close behind because as soon as Booth steps through a gap, the gap closes. Suddenly Brennan stumbles on something but Booth doesn't notice and keeps going. Brennan recovers her balance before falling but finds herself engulfed in the active crowd having lost sight of Booth.

"Booth!" she calls as she tries to push her way forward. "Booth!" She gets bumped around a lot as the spectators jostle for a better position from which to see the activities at the riverbank. She feels an elbow dig into her back and someone kick her leg.

"Booth!" she calls again, her chest beginning to tighten as she starts to feel trapped. Since her experience with the Gravedigger, Brennan has had twinges of claustrophobia; in crowded elevators, driving through dark tunnels and when in large crowds. As she struggles to push ahead, she suddenly feels someone grab her hand and tug her forward. A moment later she is standing in front of Booth, his hands grasping her upper arms tightly, guiding her through, her body protected from the crowd by his large form behind her.

"Thought I lost you for a second." He leans down to speak into her ear so she can hear him over the noise of the crowd. She shudders as his breath caresses her neck. A few minutes later Booth has them clear of the crowd and they duck under the yellow tape, entering the crime scene.

xxxx

Brennan takes a cursory look at the remains on the muddy embankment at the river and assesses them as human based mainly on the skull, entirely visible above the mud. She then crouches down and opens her kit to retrieve her jumpsuit so she can go down and examine the remains more closely. Booth looks over when he hears her moan.

"Problem Bones?" he asks. She is holding a pair of worn blue jeans in her hand instead of a jumpsuit. _How did this happen?_ She wonders.

"My jumpsuit isn't in here." She rises and looks down at the riverbank, realising that she is going to get very muddy and ruin the clothes she has on. "It doesn't matter." She resigns to the situation and picks up her kit, making her way down to the remains. Booth watches her as she carefully navigates the slippery slope and breathes a soft sigh of relief when she makes it down without falling. He then turns back to the lead officer and continues gathering the necessary information about the find.

xxxx

Brennan crouches beside the remains and begins her analysis, carefully moving from side to side to get a better look. All of a sudden a bright flash startles her and she glances up to see a young man in jeans and a hoodie standing not five feet from her snapping pictures.

"Hey!" she yells, drawing the attention of the cops. The young man rushes at Brennan as she stands up, knocking her flat on her back before jumping past her and running off. Several cops give chase as Booth and the officer he was talking to make their way down to where Brennan is lying in the muddy pools of water beside the remains.

"Bones?" Booth calls as he closes in. She struggles up, lifting her upper body out of the mud and bracing her weight on her hands as she looks down at her mud coated dress, legs and boots.

"I'm fine." She tells him. He crouches down at her side, choosing to ignore the mud now covering the bottom of the pants of his expensive suit.

"You sure, you fell pretty hard." Booth scans her from head to toe taking in her damp and matted hair and mud covered clothing. Her bare legs and arms are streaked with mud and he knows that when she stands up, the whole of her back will be coated. He rises to his feet and extends a hand down to help her up. She grasps it but as he pulls her to her feet, the mud on her hand causes her to loose her grip and she falls back down into the mud.

"Could anything else go wrong today?" She mutters as she lies still, staring at the sky. Booth is looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"You having a bad day Bones?" he chuckles. Since she isn't hurt, he doesn't mind making light of the situation.

"Shut up and help me up." She scowls. Booth obliges and with both hands grasping her forearms he hauls her back to her feet. She raises a hand to her hair then wipes her cheek with the back of her hand, inadvertently putting more mud onto it.

"Uh Bones, you got a little…" Booth indicates on his own cheek where she has mud on her face. She merely glares at him and moves back over to the remains.

"Can I get back to work now?" she demands, aiming her words at the officers who let the kid get past them. They look embarrassed and turn their gaze away from her as she crouches back down by the remains.

xxxx

Two hours later, Brennan has successfully removed the remains of a male aged between thirty and thirty five from the mud. With Booth's help, she clambers back to the grassy embankment in once piece, albeit a little cold and mucky.

"You want me to drop you home so you can take a shower?" Booth asks as they make their way back to the SUV.

"I would if I could. My hot water is off." She sighs.

"You really are having a bad day huh." Booth laughs. "I think you've been hit by the curse of Friday 13th."

"I've had enough of that from Angela already." Brennan rolls her eyes as she stands by the SUV. "There is nothing unlucky about a day Booth, it's merely superstition." She pulls open the door and makes a move to get in but Booth grabs her arm.

"You are not getting in my car like that."

"Booth." She moans.

"Just give me a second, I'll get something to cover the seat." He moves to the trunk and removes a towel from his gym bag. Bringing it around, her fixes it on the seat and indicates she can get in. Brennan climbs onto the seat, careful not to get mud everywhere. When Booth is behind the wheel he turns to her.

"I'll stop at my place. You can shower and change there."

"All I have is an old pair of jeans Booth." She recalls the jeans that somehow made it into her kit instead of a jumpsuit.

"Not a problem." He nods.

xxxx

Within the hour, Brennan has showered and changed into the old jeans and a white tank top and light blue work shirt belonging Booth. The tank top is far too big for her so she has tied it in a knot at her the side of her waist to tighten it. The shirt also swamps her but there isn't much she can do about that. She emerges from the bathroom with her damp hair loose around her face and her hands lost inside the sleeves of the shirt.

"Better?" Booth asks as he leans on the kitchen counter. He has taken off his jacket and she notices that he's changed his pants, now wearing a black pair instead of the charcoal ones he had on earlier. When she gets closer to him she takes a seat on a stool at the breakfast bar and nods.

"Thanks for the shirt and everything." She nods.

"Bones, you uh, missed a patch." He leans in and touches her jaw briefly where a small patch of mud remains. Brennan lifts her hand and wipes at it, unsuccessfully removing the mud.

"Let me." Booth moves to the sink and dampens a clean cloth before moving to stand before her again. With one hand he brushes her hair back, sending shivers down her spine, then brings the cloth to her skin and wipes the mud away. As he does so he spots another patch on her neck. He moves his hand to her neck and begins to wipe the mud there. Brennan sits unable to move, holding her breath. Booth is so close she can feel his breath on her skin and her heart begins to beat a little faster. His fingers tenderly brush her skin as he gently wipes the mud from her skin.

"Almost done." He says softly. After a few more minutes of Booth's attention, he steps back from Brennan and smiles. "I think I got it all." He grins.

"Thank you." Brennan sighs. She slips off the stool and stands before him.

"You want a drink before we head back?" he asks.

"Water?" she asks, like it would be difficult for him to get her a glass of water.

"Sure." Booth smiles and nods as he pulls an upturned glass from beside the sink then fills it with cold water from the tap. "Here you go." He hands it to Brennan but as soon as he lets go, the glass slips from her hands and shatters on the floor. Brennan jumps, startled by the noise, but immediately crouches down.

"I'm so sorry." She apologises as she begins to pick up the broken shards of glass.

"Don't worry about it Bones." Booth joins her and picks up the largest chunk, using it to hold the smaller pieces.

"Ouch." Brennan suddenly draws her hand back, clasping it to her chest.

"Bones?"

"Sorry, I just…" she holds her hand out and shows Booth a small cut on her finger.

"It's okay, it's okay." He soothes. He can't help the tone that his voice conveys. When it comes to Brennan, his protective instincts always kick in full force. Putting down the glass, he moves over beside Brennan and takes her elbows, bringing her to her feet. "Let's get you away from the glass before you hurt yourself any more." He notices her feet are bare and he doesn't want her to cut her feet on the glass. Brennan lets him pull her back and over to the sink where he turns on the cold tap. He holds her hand under the water, letting it wash away the blood from the cut.

"Stay put." He orders gently. She nods and watches as he takes a broom and a towel and goes back to the glass. A few minutes later he has cleaned it all up and returns to her side.

"Now, lets see that cut." He takes her hand out from under the water and examines the cut. "Doesn't look bad at all." He smiles. "I'll get a bandaid and you'll be as good as new." He guides her back over to the stool and she perches on it, watching as Booth looks through a drawer for a bandaid.

"Sorry, I only have Mickey Mouse bandaids." He shrugs sheepishly. "Parker." He adds, feeling the need to explain why he has them.

"I don't mind." She replies as Booth takes the backing off. Holding her hand with his, he gently wraps the bandaid around her finger, covering the cut with the padded section. "Done." He announces. "Does it hurt?" he asks.

"It stings a little." She admits, scrunching up her nose. Booth, taking Brennan by surprise and making her stomach flip flop, lifts her finger and places a gently kiss over the bandaid. She looks at her finger then raises her eyes to meet his gaze.

"My dad used to do that." She whispers, recalling the times her father would take care of her when she hurt herself playing in the yard.

"My mom did it for me. Whenever I hurt myself she kissed it better. I know it doesn't really do anything but I always felt better when she did it." He eyes meet hers and they stare at each other in silence for a moment.

"Come on Bones, I should get you back to the lab so you can ID our victim." He says, breaking the moment.

xxxx

When Brennan arrives back at the lab, Angela is in a bit of a frenzy. She rushes at her friend when she sees her walking through the door, startled for a moment by Brennan's attire.

"Sweetie, what is going on today?" she gasps. "First you sleep in, you water doesn't work, your car broke down, your coffee gets spilled, you get covered in mud at the crime scene…"

"How did you know?"

"The guys who brought the remains in told me." Angela glances at Booth then back to Brennan. "And what are you wearing?" she leans back and puts all her weight on one foot, assessing the manly shirt Brennan is dressed in.

"Booth let me shower at his place. I didn't have any clean clothes, so he loaned me some." She shrugs like it is no big deal but she can see Angela is dying to squeal.

"Aren't you just the hero." Angela grins at Booth.

"So, where are the remains?" Brennan asks.

"Where they always are." Angela smiles. "Zach is taking a look."

"Good. Booth, I'll call you when we have something."

"I'm not sure I should leave you alone Bones. You might hurt yourself again."

"Again?" Angela asks. Booth grasps Brennan's hand and brings it up for Angela to see.

"She cut her finger on a glass she dropped."

"More bad luck Bren." Angela nods. "I told you this morning, you have to be careful. It's Friday 13th."

"I don't believe in any of that." Brennan scoffs. "Its superstition."

"How can you say that after everything that's happened today?" Angela chases after Brennan as she strides towards the remains on the platform. Booth follows too.

"I simply forgot to set my alarm, my water has been playing up for a while, I probably left my lights on last night so the car battery died." She pauses for a breath. "The coffee was an accident, the crime scene was the fault of that kid taking pictures and the glass was just another accident." Brennan rationalises all the days events.

"Forgetting your jumpsuit?" Booth asks.

"An oversight." Brennan answers without lifting her gaze from the remains.

"You don't make oversights." Booth smiles.

"Look, will you two give it a rest. I am not plagued by bad luck okay." She says firmly. "Now I have work to do." She turns her back to them and starts talking to Zach about the victim before them. Angela pulls Booth to the side.

"She's cursed." She tells him.

"I know. You need to keep her out of trouble for the rest of the day."

"Why me?"

"Because I have to go back to work."

"I can't keep an eye on her, she might get me injured too." Angela protests.

"Well someone has to or Bones might end up in hospital or something."

"Zach." Both say at the same time, turning their attention to the new doctor.

Xxxx

As the day progresses, Brennan finds herself a victim of what Angela is calling 'The Curse'. The X-Ray machine breaks whilst she is trying to scan the remains. She trips over the rug in her office and bangs her elbow on the desk as she breaks her fall. Hurrying to meet with Zach to get an update, she bumps into Hodgins and they both fall, dropping the tray of beakers Hodgins had been carrying. Thankfully they are all empty and are plastic so they merely bounce on the floor and roll until coming to a stop. Angela, seeing these events unfolding, finally tells Brennan she should just sit in her office where she can't hurt anyone else, only herself. Brennan rolls her eyes, reluctant to agree that things have been strange today, but the incidents are adding up and this has never happened to her before. She spends the last few hours of the working day at her desk, getting updates from her team on the progress they are making with the case. Now that Zach is a qualified Doctor, she feels comfortable leaving him to analyse the remains and report his findings to her for confirmation.

xxxx

It is nearly nine in the evening when Booth returns to the lab. Brennan called him to let him know that the team identified the victim and found cause of death; stab wound to the back of the neck identified by cuts on the vertebra. The rest of the squints left around eight, after reminding Brennan it is a Friday night and the lab is shutting down for the weekend. All but two or three of the main lights overhead have been switched off and only Brennan's office is fully illuminated.

Booth strides through the lab and comes across Brennan as she emerges from her office to meet him. She indicates for him to walk with her and they continue until Brennan comes to a sudden stop.

"I left the folder in my office." She says. Just as she turns to walk away, Booth hears a strange creaking noise and he glances up. The hanging lights above them flicker then something snaps and the lights begin to fall, plunging straight for Booth and Brennan. She glances up as Booth reacts, lunging at her and pushing her out of the way. As the pair fall and roll across the floor, the lights crash into the hard surface just a few feet away, shattering and spreading the shards far across the floor.

Booth looks down at Brennan who is pinned beneath him. His arm is behind her neck protecting her head from hitting the ground, his other arm at her waist.

"You okay Bones?" he asks breathlessly, concern flooding through his body. She nods, wide eyed in shock of this very close encounter.

"That was close." He grunts as he lifts his body off her and moves onto his side. His arm remains behind her neck as she lies motionless on the floor, her body stiff.

"Do you believe me now about this Friday 13th thing?" he asks. Brennan nods weakly. "Okay, lets get you up." He lifts her upper body off the ground so she is sitting up then after getting to his feet, he pulls Brennan to hers. She immediately collapses against Booth, gasping and moving her hand to her knee. Booth holds her up with one arm around her waist, the other holding her arm.

"You hurt?" Booth asks.

"I think I twisted my knee when we fell." She says through gritted teeth.

"Can you walk?" he asks, his voice filled with worry.

"I think so." She replies, taking a tentative step forward with Booth at her side. She winces and bites down on her lip as she moves before coming to a stop only a couple of steps forward.

"Okay, that isn't working." Booth tells her before removing his hand from her arm and slipping it under her legs. As Brennan protests, he sweeps her up in his arms and cradles her body against his as he takes slow and deliberate steps around the shattered glass towards her office.

"Relax Bones, I don't want you hurting yourself any further." He says as she wriggles in his arms, not from not wanting to be there but from feeling like he shouldn't be holding her this close.

Once inside her office, Booth stands with Brennan in his arms, not quite ready to let her go.

"Uh, you can put me down now." She tells him, a small smile on her face._ Or you could just hold me like this forever_.

"Right." He sets her down and she perches on the arm of her couch.

"You know Bones, I think you should go home and go to bed where you can't get hurt anymore today."

"Booth." She rolls her eyes.

"I'll go find the night guard, get the mess out there seen to. You wait here until I get back. Then I'll drive you home." He instructs.

"Fine." Brennan sighs, realising Booth is probably right. She is pretty tired after everything that has happened today and going home is beginning to sound like a good idea.

xxxx

By the time Booth returns to Brennan's office, her knee is feeling much better and she is hobbling on it, packing up her things to take home.

"Let's go Bones." As she walks over to meet him, his hand finds its way onto her shoulder and remains there as they cross the lab, Brennan limping a bit, and head for the parking lot. He reluctantly pulls his hand away when they reach the car so he can open the door for her.

xxxx

"You don't need to walk me to my door Booth." Brennan sighs as Booth follows her out of the elevator and down the hall. She is only limping a little now, the pain in her knee almost gone.

"I need to make sure you get inside in one piece." He smiles. "A lot can go wrong between here and your bed." Brennan blushes at the thought of Booth following her into her bedroom but she hides it by rummaging in her bag for her keys. Finally she finds them just as they reach her door. A moment or two later, the door swings open and Brennan limps inside, dropping her bag on the floor by the door and shrugging her jacket off.

"Okay, I'm inside and in one piece. You can go now." She says. _I don't really want you to but you should, there's no real reason to stay._

"Bones, it's only quarter to ten. There are still over two hours until this day is over."

"What else could possibly go wrong today?"

"Do you know how many hospital admissions are a result of accidents in the home Bones?" Booth asks. "I need to stick around until that clock turns 12.01 so you don't kill yourself or something." he nods. "So, you got any beer in the fridge?" he rubs his hands together and looks at her expectantly.

"Sure." Brennan laughs a little. "Have a seat, I'll be right back." She limps into the kitchen as Booth takes off his jacket and lays it over the back of the couch. He moves around and sits down, getting comfortable while Brennan rummages in the fridge for the beer. She pulls a soda out for herself then reaches into the cupboard for a glass. As she pulls the cupboard door back, she shuffles back on her good leg but momentarily looses her balance. With her hand still on the door level with her head, she uses it to regain her balance but the door swings back in her grip and the corner hits her on the head, right above her eye.

"Owe!" she grimaces and lets the door swing shut. Booth is on his feet walking over to her as soon as he heard her cry out.

"What did you do now?" he asks, almost playfully. Brennan turns around and Booth sees a bleeding cut above her eye.

"This is almost unbelievable." He shakes his head. "What did you do?"

"The cupboard door hit me." She admits sheepishly.

"Go sit down Bones, I'll get some things to clean that with." She starts towards the lounge but Booth quickly changes his mind and catches up to her. "On second thought, I'd better make sure you get there okay." He grins. She slaps him playfully on the arm but is grateful for him being there when she nearly trips over a shoe. Once she is seated on the couch and has promised not to move, Booth returns to the kitchen and gathers a damp cloth and Brennan's first aid kit which sits above the fridge. He joins her on the couch and turns to face her so he can clean the cut.

Brennan watches Booth intently as he gently dabs at her cut, cleaning the blood away. _He takes such good care of me_. His eyes are so focused on his work that he doesn't notice her staring at him. Once the cut is clean, he puts the cloth down and removes an antiseptic wipe from the first aid kit. After taking it out the packet, he gently moves it over the cut. Brennan bites down on her lip when she feels the stinging. She also feels her eyes watering but she blinks back the tears.

"Sorry, this probably stings." Booth whispers, momentarily meeting her eyes. She nods and lowers her eyes. "I'm almost done." A moment later he puts the wipe down by the cloth and fishes out a bandaid from the kit. This one doesn't have any cute cartoon characters on it; it is a plain fabric bandaid. Brennan almost wishes it matched the one on her finger. He removes the backing and carefully applies it to the cut, pressing down on either side to make sure it sticks.

"There. All done." He announces. "How does it feel?" he asks.

"It hurts a little bit." Brennan admits.

"I guess I should kiss it and make it all better huh?." Booth grins cheekily. When Brennan doesn't protest, he leans forward and places a soft kiss over the bandaid.

"Better?" he asks.

"A little." She replies, her voice almost a whisper. Booth keeps his gaze locked onto hers as he slips his hand into hers.

"Maybe I need to give it another try." He leans in again and kisses the bandaid again, this time lingering a moment longer than he should.

"How's that?" he asks, his voice low and husky.

"Still hurts." Brennan replies. She knows she's playing a dangerous game here but after the day she has had, a little attention from Booth is making her feel a lot better.

With Brennan's permission, Booth leans close and kisses the bandaid for a third time. This time however, his lips move from the cut to the corner of her eye, to her cheek, to the other cheek, to one corner of her mouth and the other, until finally, he brushes his lips against hers. The kiss is so soft and gentle that Brennan barely feels it. She does however, feel her lips trembling from the intimate touch. She could almost pretend it didn't happen at all, until Booth does it again, this time applying more pressure so there is no doubt that he is kissing her. One hand moves to the back of her head, cradling it as he continues to kiss her, the other hand grasping hers tightly. Brennan feels her whole body responding and she leans into him, letting his lips caress hers in the most sensual kiss she has ever experienced. All those fireworks Angela talked about Brennan feels. Her stomach is filled with butterflies and her mind is so clouded she can't think straight. If she were, she'd be telling herself that this is a bad idea, that she and Booth and partners and shouldn't be crossing the line. When Booth finally pulls back, her lips, swollen from the kiss, feel the loss immediately.

"How many hospital admissions…" she pauses, catching her breath. "…Are a result of this?" she asks quietly, slowly dragging her eyes up to meet his.

"None that I know of." Booth whispers back, locking his deep chocolate eyes onto her sparkling blue orbs.

"In that case, this seems like a safe activity for the rest of the evening." She smiles and leans forward, her lips hovering just millimetres from his.

"I agree." Booth wraps both his arms around her, pulling her whole body to his. He can feel how fast her heart is pounding so he knows she feels his is beating just as fast. He leans forward, gently lowering her down onto the couch before capturing her lips with his again.

The next two hours fly by as Booth and Brennan engage in what can only be described as a marathon make-out session with lips and hands roaming places they have never before been allowed. As they lie on the couch, wrapped up in each others arms, Booth's eyes drift to the clock.

"Hey Bones." He says as he brushes a lock of hair from her face.

"Hmm?" she sighs contently, looking at him through half closed eyes.

"It's 12.02." he tells her.

"So you don't need to stay anymore." She sounds almost disappointed.

"No I don't need to." he says. For a moment Brennan is afraid that he is going to get up and leave but he doesn't make a move. "I want to." He says before kissing her again…and again….and again.

xxxx

For some, Friday 13th may be a day to avoid bad luck. But for Temperance Brennan, it will always be the day that she was blessed with good luck. Without all her incidents and accidents, she never would have known that Booth felt as strongly for her as she did for him. And it will no longer be just another calendar date either. It will be a constant reminder of the happiest day of her life.

**_So there it is. A lengthy one shot. Please don't make me beg for a review. You know you want to anyway. Go on, click the little blue button. Its right there, see it, there on the left of the screen. Click it…go on…click it. _**


End file.
